Alice in chaos
by Loveless Black Rabbit
Summary: Alice was dragged into a game wherein she must meet different characters and help them solve their problems. Will she succeed and win the game? Or everything will be in chaos?
1. The game called Alice in chaos

"Alice in Chaos"

This series adapted from "Alice in wonderland" and "Heart no kuni no alice".

It is a mixture of comedy, romance, fantasy and a little violence.

Notes:

The **bold **letters are the speeches of the characters.

The underlined letters are their thoughts

The normal letters are for narration

Hope that you'll enjoy this ^_^

* * *

**Chapter I: The game called "Alice in Chaos"**

"**What if I become like Alice in wonderland… We have the same name, same color of eyes and hair… But unlike her, I am always ignored and unloved… She, on the other hand, was well liked, noticed and loved by all… I wish that I could be like her…"** said Alice Lidell as she closed her eyes after reading a book. She was resting under a big tree in their garden. Then a hole appeared on the ground and a boy with white rabbit ears came out. He woke Alice and invited her to play

"**Miss Alice, please wake up… Miss Alice…"** said the Boy with the white rabbit ears.

"**mmm…"** Mumbled Alice as she open her eyes.

"**Do you want to play a game?"** asked the boy.

"**Who are you and why are you wearing rabbit ears?"** replied Alice

"**I am Peter White Rabbit… I'm not wearing the rabbit ears because those are really my ears"**

"**What do you want from me?"**

"**I am inviting you to join our game…"**

"**I don't want to join"**

"**Please?..."**

"**No"**

"**Then that leaves me no choice…"**

Peter carried her like a princess and jumped into the hole.

"**Aaaaaaah!" **shouted Alice

"**Are you afraid of falling? Falling is really fun"** said Peter

"**I won't be shouting if I am not afraid!" **

"**Falling is fun especially if you're falling in love"**

"**Stupid! That's not related"**

"This guy's really an idiot" thought Alice

"**It is… because I'm falling in love with you…"**

"**What?"**

"**Never mind… We're here"**

At the end of the hole, there lies a beautiful place… It is the so-called wonderland.

"**Miss Alice, Welcome to Wonderland!"** said Peter

"Wow… this place is really beautiful" thought Alice

"**Thanks but can you please put me down?"**

"**Okay"**

"**So… How do you play this game?"**

"**I'll tell you later… First, you need to sign this contract and wear these clothes"**

"**Okay I'll sign but why do I have to change my clothes? I'm more comfortable with jeans and shirt"**

"**I'm sorry but wearing this is a part of the game… If you do not wear this, they won't be able to recognize you as Alice"**

"**Alright… Can you please turn around?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm going to change my clothes"**

"**Let me help you with that"**

"**What? NO!"**

"Maybe this girl thinks that I'm a pervert… I'll show her that I'm not" said Peter in his mind

Then Peter snapped his fingers and in an instant, Alice's clothes were changed.

"**See? That simple"**

"**Thanks… What's next?"**

"**The rules of the game"**

"**Okay"**

"**The rules are simple… If you win, you'll go home with a prize… but if you lose… You'll stay with us in chaos"**

"**I will definitely win!... Now, how do I play this game?"**

"**You will meet different characters and you must help them solve their problems… If you succeed they will love you… but if you fail, they will hate you and start a chaos"**

"**Alright… Can I ask one more thing?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Why did you choose me to play?"**

"**That's simple… This game is called 'Alice in Chaos' and your name is Alice… Second, you wished to be like Alice in wonderland"**

"**So it was my fault that I came here…"**

"**Not really… This game will be fun… I have to say goodbye… We'll meet again soon"**

"**Wait!"**

Alice wanted to ask a lot of questions but Peter had already left.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. The White Rabbit

"**Alice in Chaos"**

Notes:

The **bold **letters are the speeches of the characters.

The underlined letters are their thoughts

The normal letters are for narration

Hope that you'll enjoy this ^_^

**Chapter II: "The White Rabbit"**

"**I hope that she still remembers me…"** said Peter white rabbit while preparing the tree house for Alice's stay. Peter lives in the castle but this is not yet the right time to bring Alice there so he was provided with a tree house.

Peter is actually Jack, Alice's lost friend. He went missing a month before Alice was invited in this game. He too was invited earlier and grew older because the time in wonderland is faster than in reality. He often tells Alice that He likes her so much and Alice usually finds it annoying. He is very good at baking and cooking foods except for one thing, Alice's favorite dinner, Cream Corn Soup. Jack's mission in this game is to make Alice fall in love with him; it is in his favor because h really likes Alice.

Alice arrived exactly in time for Peter's tea party in the tree house.

"**Welcome to my tree house, Alice. You're just in time for my mini tea party."** Said Peter

"**Thanks… but can I ask something?"** said Alice

"**Sure"**

"**What is my mission?"**

"**You just have to answer one question correctly" **

"**What is it?"**

"**You just have to tell who I am… I'm going to give you three tries"**

"**You're Peter White Rabbit"**

"**Wrong! That's my screen name."**

"**But you told me that was your name"**

"**We can only tell you our screen names… I'm pretty sure that you'll know the answers because you're intelligent and if you can still remember that I like you"**

"**Yeah… I'll remember that… Thanks for the tip"**

"**To find the correct answer, you have to live with me in this tree house. I prepared your room in the third floor, mine is in the second floor, and in the first floor is the kitchen and dining room. Do you mind if we do not have a living room?"**

"**No, it's okay. Thank you for everything."**

"**You're welcome"**

They had the tea party and Peter's homemade sweets are really good. Alice suddenly remembered Jack when Peter gave her a slice of Strawberry Cheese Cake with a cute smile. Alice just stared in amazement.

"That smile and this cake… He resembles someone I know" thought Alice.

"**Don't you like my Strawberry Cheese Cake?"** asked Peter

"**I like it… I just happened to remember someone who makes this cake… It's my favorite"** replied Alice

"**I know that Strawberry Cheese Cake is your favorite so I decided to make one"**

"**Really? How did you know?"**

"**I told you before… I like you"**

"That 'I like you' kin of annoys me and for some reason… He resembles Jack! But Jack and I is in the same age and that rabbit is a bit older." thought Alice.

Alice just smiled at Peter and decided to gather more information.

"**Peter, can I ask you some questions?"** asked Alice

"**Sure"** said Peter

"**How old are you?"**

"**I'm not even sure… The time here in wonderland differs from the one in reality so don't be confused by how we look like"**

"**Thanks for the tip… Can I continue to ask some more questions?"**

"**Sure"**

"**What is your favorite color?"**

"**Scarlet Red"**

"**What is your favorite food?"**

"**Strawberry Cheese Cake"**

"**What do you usually do?"**

"**Think about you"**

"… **Okay…"**

"**Is that all?"**

"**Yes, for now… Thank you"**

"**My Pleasure"**

"It's so strange… He resembles Jack a lot except that he has rabbit ear and a bit older." Thought Alice

"**Alice, what do you want for dinner?" ** Asked Peter

"**Huh? But don't you think that it's too early? We just had our snacks a while ago."** Replied Alice

"**What are you talking about? It's night time already. Take a look outside through the window."**

Alice looked through the window and saw that it was dark with lots of stars in the sky. The time in wonderland is faster than how she expected it to be.

"**Wow there is a lot of stars! It's so beautiful!"** said Alice

"**But you're much beautiful in my eyes"** said Peter

"… **Thanks … "**

"**So… What do you want to eat for dinner?"**

"**I would like to eat my favorite dinner, Cream Corn Soup"**

"**O-okay… I guess I can do that"**

"**Thank You"**

"This is the first test: Jack is really good at cooking and baking but he can't cook Cream Corn Soup" thought Alice when suddenly, She smelled something burning. She rushed to the kitchen and saw Peter holding a pot of burnt soup like an innocent rabbit.

"**Peter, Are you alright?"** asked Alice

"**I am alright but I burned the soup… I'm sorry Alice, I can't cook Cream Corn Soup"** replied Peter

"**It's okay… Do you want me to help you?"**

"**Yes, please"**

Alice helped Peter make dinner. They shredded some corn and sliced some ham into small pieces. They picked some mushroom, onions and garlic. They sliced the mushroom into bits and chopped the onions and garlic. They got some milk and cream. Last but not the least, They added spices to make it taste better. Both of them had fun while helping each other make dinner.

"This guy really resembles Jack… But I have to be sure so I'll gather more information" thought Alice

They ate dinner and it was really good. They ate it inside bowl-like bread. While eating, they had a little talk.

"**This taste rally good!"** said Peter

"**Yeah and it's all because you did well… You're the best!" ** Said Alice

"This is the second test: Jack turns red and will cover his face whenever I tell him 'You're the best' and after wards he won't be able to look a me in the eye" thought Alice

Peter covered his face with his hands then stood up and turned around.

"**Please don't look."** Said Peter

Alice stood up and pulled Peter's hand. She tied his hands together and then held his face. He turned red and looked away.

"**Alice, please don't look… You can go and take a bath then rest… I'll take care of the dishes and the table"** said Peter

"**Let me help you…"** said Alice

"**No need… please go…"**

"**Okay…"**

Alice did as she was told. She took a bath and went to her room to sleep.

The next day, they did almost the same thing. The only difference is that Peter can't look at Alice in the eyes. Alice noticed it so she decided to talk to him.

"**Peter"** called Alice

"**What is it?"** replied Peter who was looking the other way

"**Look at me while talking to me"**

"**I can't…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it's embarrassing"**

"**What's so embarrassing?"**

"**My face"**

"**What's wrong with your face?"**

"**It's red and it's embarrassing"**

"**No it's not… look at me"**

"**No."**

"**I'll force you to look at me… Here I go"**

Alice pulled Peter's hand and pushed him to the ground. He tried to stand up but Alice sat on his stomach.

"**I told you to look at me"** said Alice

"**It's embarrassing… please don't look"**

"**It's not embarrassing… actually… You resemble a very good friend of mine"**

"**I see…"**

"**And I think that I know the answer to your question"**

"**Okay, tell me… Who am I?"**

"**You are Jack, My lost friend Jack!"**

"**I 'm not lost… I was waiting for you… Can we stand up?"**

"**If you promise to look at me"**

"**I promise…"**

They stood up and then Peter started to glow. He returned to his original form except his rabbit ears. After seeing this, Alice hugged him tightly.

"**Jack! I missed you"** said Alice

"**I missed you too…"** replied Jack

"**I'm happy that you returned to your original form but your ears…"**

"**When we get out of this place it will return to normal"**

"**Okay… What do we do next?"**

"**I'll accompany you to your journey…"**

"**Promise me that you will not leave me"**

"**I promise that I will never leave you…"**

"**Thank you…"**

"**No problem… I told you that I like you so I'll help you with all I can…"**

"…**Yeah…"**

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**


	3. The Mad Hatter

"**Alice in Chaos"**

Notes:

The **bold **letters are the speeches of the characters.

The underlined letters are their thoughts

The normal letters are for narration

Sorry for the late update… I was busy in school so I don't have the time to write… .

Hope that you'll enjoy this ^_^

**Chapter III : The Mad Hatter**

"**It's time…"** said the Mad Hatter while waiting for Alice and Jack.

Alice and Jack were walking through the forest. They saw a big gate that has a warning hanged on it.

"**Beware! This is the Hatter's mansion"** read Alice

"**Alice, I have to warn you about the mad hatter."** Said Jack

"**Why? Is he a monster?"**

"**More than a monster"**

"**Tell me more"**

"**He is the leader of the strongest mafia in wonderland"**

"**Oh they have that kind of thing here too?"**

"**Yeah… And one more thing"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Don't fall in love with him."**

"**Why would I? Is he that handsome?" **

"**Stop joking around, Alice. I'm serious here"**

"**Okay I get it… I promise I won't"**

"**I'll remember that"**

After talking, they rang the doorbell and the gates opened. They continued to walk towards the enormous door and before they could touch it, the door opened. Inside was the living room and sat in one chair was the mad hatter, drinking his tea.

"**Welcome to the Hatter's Mansion"** said the mad hatter

"**Thank you, Mad Hatter."** Said Alice

"**My name is Cyrus Blood, just call me Cyrus. **

**I suppose that you want to know your mission, am I right?"**

"**Yes, that's what I'm about to ask you about."**

"**Your mission is easy. You just have to avoid all of my attacks."**

"**Attacks? What kind of attacks?"**

"**All kinds of attacks… I will use weapons, traps and romance."**

"**Poisoning me is included?"**

"**No. Killing you without a fight will not be exciting."**

"**Okay, I get it. Avoid everything right? Is that all?"**

"**There's another way to win. Since romance is included, if you made e fall in love with you or even make me like you, which is quite impossible, then you win."**

"**How long is this going to last?"**

"**3 days… And it starts now!" said Cyrus as he throw a knife from his sleeve.**

Jack quickly made a shield to protect both of them. They were so startled that they couldn't even protest or speak a word.

"**Very good!"** said Cyrus as he clapped his hands.

"**You Idiot!"** shouted Jack

"**It's not my fault that you are not alert right?"**

"**I thought you don't want to kill her without a fight?"**

"**A small knife can't kill her."**

"**grrrr…."**

"**Do not mind him, Jack. At least I'm not harmed, all thanks to you."** said Alice with a smile.

"**I like your attitude but still not enough to please me." **Said Cyrus

"**She's not pleasing you! So shut up!"** said Jack

"**Control your temper, white rabbit. Don't ever forget that you are in my territory and that I am the leader of a mafia."** Said Cyrus

"**We know right…"** said Alice

"**Very well, I shall bring you to your room" **said Cyrus

"**A room? You mean only one?"** asked Jack

"**Yes, just one. Why? Is there a problem? You guys are together right?"** replied Cyrus

"**But-" **Jack's protest was cut by Cyrus response

"**You have different fluffy beds and it's an enormous room. Don't put malice in it. The room is divided by a thick curtain and has two bathrooms."**

"**Oh a fluffy bed!"** said Alice

"**Come on let's go to your room"** said Cyrus

They went to the room and it has an enormous door. They opened the door and it was really grand. It can be compared to the room of a king. The color of the room is red for it is the favorite color of Cyrus.

"**Wow… This room is amazing!"** said Alice

"**Glad you liked it."** Said Cyrus

"**It's good enough"** said Jack

"**I** **expect that comment from someone from the castle"** said Cyrus

Then the atmosphere heated and it looks like a fight is coming up.

"**Uhhmmm… Let's go and fix our things, Jack.  
Thanks for the wonderful room, Cyrus."** Said Alice

Then the tension decreased.

"**Please enjoy yourselves. I shall prepare dinner. Well then, see you later"** said Cyrus as he closed the door.

"**Jack…"** said Alice

"**What is it?"** asked Jack

"**I thought you said not to anger him…"**

"**Yeah… I did say that… why?" **

"**You are the one who's making him angry, you idiot!"**

Jack laughed and Alice pouted.

"**Why are you laughing?"** said Alice

"**He won't be angered by that"** said Jack

"**Okay…"** said Alice

They fixed their things into place, washed their body and changed their clothes. After that, Cyrus called them or dinner. They went to the dining hall and in there was a long very long table (Approximately 50 persons can sit). Cyrus sat at one end and Alice at the other end. Jack sat at the right of Alice. The food was already served and is covered with a silver cover to keep it cool.

"**Let's eat"** said Cyrus

"**What? Did you say anything Cyrus?"** shouted Alice from the other end.

"**I said 'Let's eat'!"** shouted Cyrus

"**Okay!"** shouted Alice

They opened the silver cover and saw that it was croquettes for dinner. They ate it and find it really good.

"**How was the food?"** shouted Cyrus

"**It's delicious!"** shouted Alice and Jack

"It's hard to talk like this…" thought Cyrus

"**Please come closer!"** shouted Cyrus

They moved their seats. Alice is now seated at the right of Cyrus and Jack is seated on Cyrus' left.

"**Let's have a duel"** said Cyrus

"**What kind of duel?"** asked Alice

"**A sword duel"** said Cyrus

"**But she's not prepared to use a sword!"** said Jack

"**Well that's not my problem… You see, you are in my game"** said Cyrus

"**It's okay, Jack. I can handle a sword. I am Alice after all." **Said Alice

"**You sure?"** said Jack

"**You'll help me right?"** said Alice

"**Of course I will"** said Jack

"**Everything's settled? Then we shall have a duel 30 minutes after dinner"** said Cyrus

"**Okay" **said Alice

They finished eating dinner and prepared for the duel. Alice wore a dress with an armor attached to the hips along with the skirt. She held a sword which is big, long but light. Jack wore a silver armor and looked so handsome. He held a sword that's thin and long but heavy.

"**H-how do I look?"** asked Jack while blushing a bit

Alice looked at him and blushed a bit then looked away. She nearly fell for Jack.

"**You looked great"** said Alice while pretending to be busy trying to use her sword

"**I look weird."** Said Jack in a disappointed tone. He stared to walk away.

Alice chased after him and caught his arm. He looked at her and she was red.

"**Alice, you're red"** said Jack

"**You don't look weird… you're handsome"** said Alice then she ran away fast.

Jack chuckled and continued to walk on his side of the room.

Cyrus knocked at the door and asked if they are prepared. They said they are ready so they went to a spacious room. The walls are made of metal and its ceiling is higher than that of the other rooms.

"**We shall have the duel here. It will be two on one"** said Cyrus

"**Okay let's start!"** said Jack

"**Prepare yourself for battle!"** said Cyrus

"**Haaaaa!"** shouted Cyrus and Jack as they start to swing their swords and fight.

Alice stood there, not knowing what to do, just watch. She thought that Cyrus looks handsome in his armor too. Cyrus looks like a prince but Jack looks like a knight in shining armor.

Alice snapped out of her daydreaming and saw that Jack is in trouble. She doesn't know what to do and decided to just point her blade forward and ran forward.

The two boys were startled so they moved away from each other. Alice hit the door and dropped her sword. She picked it up even though she's not looking at it. She accidentally touched the blade and wounded her hand.

"**Owwie…"** said Alice as she looked at her hand and saw blood flowing from the wound.

"**Alice!"** shouted Cyrus and Jack as they rushed towards her.

"**I'll get the medicine box but first…"** Cyrus said as he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt. He wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. He rushed out and came back with a medicine box. He treated the wound. Jack became confused because he thought that Cyrus wanted to get rid of Alice why is he helping her?

"**Rest in your room, Alice."** said Cyrus as he finishes wrapping the bandage around Alice's hand.

"**Okay."** said Alice softly.

She went back to their room and went to bed. While Cyrus is fixing the medicine box, Jack signaled him to come.

"**What do you want?"** asked Cyrus

"**Where can we talk that Alice won't be able to hear?"** asked Jack

"**Come follow me at the terrace. I'll serve some tea."** Said Cyrus

Jack followed him and they went to the terrace. It was facing a garden so wide with lots of flowers. There was a round table and some chairs.

"**What do you want to talk about?"** asked Cyrus

"**It's about you and Alice."** Replied Jack

"**What about me and her?"**

"**The game you made was meant to hurt her and yet you still help her. I want to know why"**

"**I started to like her."**

"**What!"**

"**She's cute and sweet. She even tried to fight even though she's weak and she's intelligent."**

"**I know that."**

"**I shall end this game tomorrow."**

"**How?"**

"**It will be a surprise. I'll be visiting Alice for now, goodbye"**

Cyrus left Jack and went to Alice's room. He knocked at the door but there was no answer so he opened the door.

"**Alice?"** called Cyrus

Alice got up from the bed and waved her hand. Cyrus came in and stood beside her bed.

"**How are you feeling?"** asked Cyrus

"**I'm okay now. Thank you."** Replied Alice

"**That's good since we have a game tomorrow."**

"**Okay. I will prepare"**

They talked more and had a great time. Jack entered the room and saw them talking happily. He got jealous so he rushed to Alice's direction. He sat on the bed and hugged Alice.

"**What's with you?"** asked Alice

"**I told you not to fall for him"** said Jack

"**We were just having a chat."** Said Cyrus

"**Yeah right"** said Jack as he let go of Alice

"**Are you jealous?"** asked Alice

"**Yes, I am Jealous! I liked you Alice! And this guy told me that he likes you too."** Said Jack

"**Is that true?"** asked Alice

"**Yes."** said Cyrus.

"**Don't be jealous. I like you both in a different way. I like you both as friends. Don't fight and let's rest because we have a game tomorrow, right?"** said Alice

"**Okay"** said Jack. Then he went to his side of the room.

"**Good night Alice."** Said Cyrus

They went to bed and rested. The nest day, Cyrus woke them up for breakfast. They ate bacon and eggs and milk for drinks. They took a shower and prepared for the next game. They went to the garden and were amazed of its beauty.

"**I've seen this yesterday yet I didn't notice its beauty"** said Jack

"**Wow! It's so pretty!"** said Alice

"**I'm glad you liked my garden."** Said Cyrus

"**So what are we going to play?"** asked Alice

"**We're going to play Giant Maze-Chess" **said Cyrus

"**How do you play it?"** asked Jack

"**It's simple. You find the center of the maze and then at the middle is a giant chess. That's how we end this game." **Explained Cyrus

"**End this game?"** asked Alice

"**Yes. This game will decide who wins this game of the mad hatter."** Said Cyrus

"**There will also be prize for the winner. He/ She can ask anything"** said Jack

"**Good idea."** Said Cyrus

"**Let's play!"** said Alice excitedly

They went inside the maze and started looking for its center. The first who reached the center was Cyrus followed by Alice.

"**So we are to battle?"** said Alice

"**It looks that way"** said Cyrus

"**Let's start"** said Alice

They played the game with pieces bigger than their size. They order the pieces to move because it's impossible to carry it. They started the game and Alice got the advantage.

"**You're greater than I have expected" **said Cyrus

"**Thanks"** said Alice

"**I'm here!"** said Jack

"**The game has started. Please wait for it to finish"** said Cyrus

"**Oh man… I missed it."** Said Jack

They continued the game and Cyrus was cornered.

"**I accept defeat"** said Cyrus

"**Yay! I won!"** said Alice

"**Congratulations"** said Cyrus

"**Thank you. You're a very good opponent."** Said Alice

"**Thanks"** said Cyrus

"**So what prize do you want?" **asked Jack

"**I want to proceed to the next level and if possible, I want Cyrus to join us in our travel."** Said Alice

"**What!"** said Jack

"**It would be fun"** said Alice

"**Thank you, Alice."** Said Cyrus

They packed heir things and went on to the next level.

-END-

Next Chapter Spoiler:

What sound? –meow…


End file.
